


Cover art for LadyJanelly's "Narada's Children"

by Cerridwen



Category: Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, Cover Art for LadyJanelly's "Narada's Children", Gen, M/M, Star Trek 2009 - Freeform, Star trek Kelvin timeline - Freeform, non-sexual mpreg, preslash?, star trek aos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerridwen/pseuds/Cerridwen
Summary: Cover art for Ladyjanelly’s wonderful story “Narada’s Children”. An AU look at what might have happened if Winona’s escape shuttle had been captured by Nero.





	Cover art for LadyJanelly's "Narada's Children"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyJanelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr at: khantoelessar.tumblr.com


End file.
